An Unexpected Chance
by BlueOshawott
Summary: This story's about a girl named Ann. She thinks her life is boring and wants some action, and that action comes from an unexpected corner, she gets ice powers. It's not simple to hide that from people, will she succeed? And will she carry on by herself? Read it in this story. Please review so I can learn what I do good and what not and that I know someone is reading!


Splash, splash. My cycle races through the puddles the rain creates. It's almost 4 o'clock, and I'm going home from school, as always. The rain is falling in my face, as always. I take the path to the forest, as always. Every single day is the same. Wake up, go to school, sit there for almost the rest of the day, cycle home through the forest, make homework, read a bit and go to sleep. And the next day it starts again. I can't even remember when the last time was I actually did something really fun. Sometimes I wonder where I do it for. But then I think I have to be thankful for being alive and having a home and don't be poor and being healthy and stuff. But still every day is boring and the same. I only have one friend in my class, and if she decides to take some other friends and let me be I have nobody, and then everything will just become stupider.

Angrily I start cycling harder. If I'm home early, maibe I can finish my homework soon and can I actually do something fun. 'Cause free time is something I don't have much. I look around me. Even in the rain, the forest is still beautiful. But then I see something not far away from the path I'm cycling on. It's shining and sparkling like it's made out of diamonds. I park my bicycle and slowly walk toward it. When I'm closer to it, I can see it's a frozen-solid puddle. Frozen-solid? It's April! The last time there was snow was in December! And right now it's 11 degrees! Confused I look around. Then I see 2 more frozen puddles, a few steps away from me. I couldn't see them earlier because the trees were standing in front of them. When I walk toward them, I see more and more, revealed from trees. Another part further, the trees itself begin to freeze, and then the ground. The rain has stopped. With eyes as big as plates, I walk further, looking closely to every frozen tree I pass. Suddenly I got really frighned. Whatever this made, I don't want to meet it. I have to get out of here.

When I turn around, ready to run the whole way back to my bicycle and get away, I freeze. 5 steps away from me there is standing a pale light blue figure with a white flurry dress. She stands next to a frozen tree. She looks sad. She is scary, but beautiful at the same time. A strange icy fog is around her. When she sees me, she looks scared at first, but then she seems to have an idea. She smiles at me, like she's trying to comfort me, and then she slowly begins walking toward me. The whole time she doesn't says a word. Her attempts to comfort me don't really work, 'cause I'm feeling very scared. What is this for strange figure? Why is she walking to me, and trying to comfort me? Did she froze everything? I want to run away, but my legs stay right where they are; I'm too scared to move. The figure raises her hands and turns them to each other, and light starts to appear between her hands. Suddenly soft little snowflakes start falling from the sky. When she comes closer to me, the ball of light grows and the snow doubles. Wind appears and there's starting a snowstorm, while she's still walking toward me. Now I'm totally freaked out, but still unable to move. When she stands right opposite me, she turns her hands fast to me and the ball of light shoots to me and explodes. Then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm at the path with my bicycle again. I try to stand up, but pain shoots through my head. I press my hand on my head, trying to stop the pain. When my hand touches my head, it cools down, and the pain stops. A bit more relaxed I stand up, and then realize where I am. I look around, a bit scared, but I don't see the figure anywhere. When I walk to the place the frozen-solid puddle was, I notice it disapeared. But when I walk back, I notice the ground got harder underneath me. I look down, to see where I'm standing on, and a terrified scream escapes from my mouth. The ground underneath me froze! I strumple backwards, and hit a tree. I turn around and see the tree freeze out from the inside. The ice shoots from the trunk to the branches, and in a few seconds the whole tree is frozen. I scream again and run away, the path of ice following me.

After a little running I stop, panting. The ice stops right under me. I look at it for a long time. It looks pretty beautiful, shining and light blue. 'Hmmm... Maibe there _is _beauty in it.' I rumble. I move my hand up and beautiful ice crystals come out of it. I look at it with a familair look in my eyes. I'm not scared anymore. I move my feet, and a circle apears with one big and a few little ice crystal on it. I smile. I took a little sprint, my arms reached out. Soft snow comes out of it and flows around. Now I actually start laughing. I create a snowball and throw it into the sky. It explodes and snowflakes come out of it. Now I giggle, and start playing in the snow. For the first time in a very long time, I feel really happy, and I enjoy it very much.

After a while playing and having tons of fun, I return to the path. As I step on my bicycle, the handlebar freezes. Scared I pull my hands back. Then I realize something I stupid enough not thought of earlier. How do I have to live my boring life? When anybody sees my powers, they'll be really scared of me! What do I have to do? Panic starts to take me over. What, what WHAT?! I start to walk in circles, ice still following me. The only thing that pops up in my head is simply holding the ice in when I'm around people. Trying to hold it in, I step back on my verhicle. When I really concentrate, it succeed. But I can feel I can't hold it in for a long time. But since there's no other option instead of this, I take a deep breath and start cycling away, onto a new chapter of my life.


End file.
